Despedida
by i-believe-in-john-watson
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot Draco/Hermione, post-Hogwarts. Un último encuentro.


Al mejor estilo Rowling, se me vino esta idea (más bien, partes de los diálogos) a la cabeza mientras viajaba. Quise recuperar la inspiración para mi otro fic, pero esta historia no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, mareándome e instigándome a escribirla. Y bien, hasta que no lo hiciera, no iba a dejar de molestarme. No sigue al cien por cien la idea original, y, obviamente en mi mente era interesante, cosa que no logro con mis dedos sobre el teclado, pero aquí está. Espero no aburrir mucho. ¡Sé que no soy buena en esto! Todas las críticas serán bien recibidas.

El obligatorio: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling, la Warner, y etc. Creo que ni la idea es mía, porque está hiper trillado.**

… … …

Entró en la sombría habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente a sus espaldas. Respiró profundo antes de adentrarse en ella con pasos vacilantes, pero encaminados directamente hacia donde sabía que _él_ la esperaba. Donde siempre la había esperado.

No le era necesaria ninguna luz encendida en la vieja casona. Conocía cada corredor, puerta, salón y recodo. Había podido estudiarla a la perfección en el transcurso de cinco tórridos años durante los cuales cada lunes asistía puntualmente a su cita; siempre en la oscuridad, siempre en el silencio; iluminados solamente por los finos rayos de luna que se filtraban por las deterioradas cortinas de terciopelo; acompañados solamente por el polvo que se acumulaba en los escasos enseres que conformaban el mobiliario, las arañas que se escondían en las esquinas de las paredes y el olor a él, que se transformaba en olor a _ellos_ cuando llegaban uno a los brazos del otro.

Usualmente, ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta la hora de la despedida.

Primero, ella iría hacia él. Sentiría sus fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura y presionarla contra su cuerpo. En seguida sus avaros labios buscarían los suyos con frenesí, y ella se los entregaría, y pasado un momento abriría su boca para dejar que el beso se profundice. Él la estrujaría más en sus brazos, y ella perdería las manos en su cabello. En ese beso se dirían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo asustados que habían estado por el otro, cuánto ansiaban que el mundo acabare para poder escapar de la mentira en la que se veían forzados a vivir, y cuánto se amaban. Las ropas irían desprendiéndose, perdiéndose en el suelo gris, mientras avanzaban sin romper el beso, sin separarse un centímetro siquiera, hacia la vieja cama que, cubierta de mantas roídas y almohadones desplumados, formaba el único moblaje de esa habitación. Entonces se entregarían al Dios Eros, se entregarían el uno al otro, con desesperación y ferocidad, intentando apagar en el cuerpo del otro las llamas de la cruel impotencia, de la monstruosa injusticia, que los obligaba a amarse en secreto, que separaba sus vidas más y más cada día que pasaba.

Luego, agotados, con el cuerpo laxo y la mente relajada, se quedarían tendidos, abrazados, rodeados de ese aroma a ellos, por horas. Sin hablar, sólo sintiéndose. Sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos, el palpitar de sus corazones, el aire siendo acompasadamente expulsado de sus bocas. Siendo conscientes de la presencia del otro a su lado.

Y cuando cayera la noche, sin mediar aviso, ella se levantaría, buscaría sus ropas. Se vestiría en silencio, de espaldas a la cama, sin voltearse hacia donde él seguía recostado. A veces él se incorporaba y la abrazaba por la espalda, la besaba despacio e impedía que ella siguiera vistiéndose. Otras simplemente se quedaba contemplándola con detenimiento, admirándola calladamente.

"Es tarde ya. Vístete" era el comentario más habitual luego de esa ceremonia. Aunque en ocasiones llegaban los otros, los que ella no quería oír: "Que los Weasley no abran la tienda el martes" o "No pasees por Leadenhall Market este fin de semana". Ella asentía, retenía las lágrimas, y se acercaba a él. Entonces él volvía a abrazarla, tiernamente, y susurraba sinsentidos tales como "_Todo saldrá bien_" o "_Siempre te protegeré_".

Entonces salía. Se alejaba de la casona solo un par de pasos antes de girarse hacia ella, ahogando los sollozos, para darle una última mirada a él, y desaparecía con un chasquido.

Pero esta vez no sería así. _No sería así nunca más_.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a él. Tomó aire nuevamente y apretó los puños. Lo sintió moverse en la oscuridad, acercándose a ella, presintiendo que algo no iba bien. Pero no debía dejar que la tocara. Si él la tocaba, estaría perdida. No podría decirle lo que tenía que decirle, no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y debía hacerlo. Así que retrocedió un paso al tiempo que rompió el silencio.

- Voy a casarme. -

A pesar de no verlo, sintió su expresión. Una mezcla de asombro y resignación, rabia y desasosiego.

- No puedo verte más. – Continuó, no sin temer que su voz flaqueara.

- Sí puedes. – Su voz, fría y cortante, la golpeó como un trueno, paralizándola. Él dio una zancada y se posicionó frente a ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, acercándola, haciéndola trastabillar contra él. – No lo acepto. –

Habló tan cerca de su rostro que pudo sentir su aliento colándose por sus labios entreabiertos, cosquilleándole en la lengua. Apretó los ojos y giró su cuello, para no sentir su mirada intensa clavada en ella.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Ron. Me comprometí a él. – Ahora sonaba chillona, pero ya poco le importaba. Sabía que él no lo aceptaría, por eso no le estaba consultando. Estaba comunicándoselo. -

- También te comprometiste con la Orden. – Le espetó él. – Te comprometiste a dar captura a todos los Mortífagos y demás seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. A ser leal al bando de la Luz. -

- Y tú a dar muerte a todos los _sangresucia_. – respondió enfurecida, con los dientes apretados. Forcejeó hasta librarse de su agarre.

Un gélido silencio se apoderó del lugar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Decir "Oh, bien, fue bueno mientras duró" y salir caminando como si esos últimos seis años no hubieran sucedido? Eso era lo que esperaba que él hiciera, en realidad. Anhelaba que él tuviera una de esas salidas como las que usaba al principio para renegar de su relación, cuando apenas había empezado, durante su último curso en Hogwarts. Pero él permanecía en silencio, sumido en la quietud que los envolvía. Aquél lugar que antes le había parecido un generoso refugio ahora le resultaba agobiantemente fulminante.

Quería escapar de allí, salir corriendo, gritar y desaparecer. Pero una vez más su voz la privó de todo movimiento.

- Él no te hará feliz. – Había censura en su voz. Era notorio. Pero era notorio también que no hacía más que afirmar una verdad que ambos sabían muy bien.

- Lo intentará. – Su voz se suavizó, tal vez a causa del agotamiento psíquico y emocional por el que estaba atravesando. – Y yo quiero dejar que lo intente. De cualquier forma, ¿Quién es feliz en estos tiempos que corren?

- ¡Los tiempos cambiarán! –

- ¡Entonces yo estaré muerta, o tú en Azkabán! –

- Tú no morirás. – Casi no pudo oírlo. Pero se lo había dicho tantas veces ya (unas con seguridad, otras con temor, incluso con desesperación) que podía adivinar qué significaba ese murmullo.

- Draco… -

- ¡Él no te hará feliz! – Repitió, elevando la voz, intentando que ella entendiera.

- Tampoco tú. – Sentenció.

Y él ya no pudo responder. Era cierto. Tan cierto como que la comadreja no lo haría, tan cierto como que ella no moriría mientras él viviera, tan cierto como que el jodido mundo estaba en plena Guerra mágica, y tan cierto como que él la amaba. Él amaba incurable, locamente, a Hermione Granger.

No, jamás serían felices. La guerra los había divido, poniéndolos en los lados opuestos. Cada uno era presa y a la vez cazador del otro. Jamás podrían estar juntos, ni aún cuando la estúpida guerra acabara, si es que acababa en algún momento, y si ellos seguían con vida luego de ese ilusorio día.

Ella representaba a la Reina Blanca, cabecilla de la Orden del fénix, líder del grupo de los "buenos". Él era, como mucho, un alfil negro. Si no sentía como un peón, era simplemente por el gran peso que su apellido aún tenía entre las piezas "malas" de ese enfrentamiento. A Draco siempre le había gustado verla como la Reina Blanca. Las piezas blancas atacaban, y él se había refugiado en esa metáfora para decidir, hacía ya seis años, que cuando ella arremetiera contra él no trataría de defenderse. Se rendiría sin intentar esquivarla siquiera. Porque siempre supo que ella sería quien embistiera contra él.

Una punzada de dolor surcó su pecho al pensar que el día en que ella lo destrozaría había llegado. No por la destrucción en sí, sino por lo que significaba. Y significaba sólo una cosa: Ya no más Hermione Granger. Desde aquél primer beso robado entre las altas estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, hasta la última vez que le había hecho el amor, Draco había sabido que no podía esperar un final feliz para su relación con ella. Pero no por ello esta súbita ruptura le afectaba menos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos.

- Yo sí puedo… - Empezó a mentir.

Ella ya no luchaba contra sus lágrimas. Las dejaba correr cálidas por sus mejillas, llegar a su mentón y perderse en la tela de las ropas de su amante, que la estrujaba con fuerza contra su pecho. No respondió a su abrazo, sino que dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con languidez.

- ¿Qué puedes, Draco? – Murmuró, dulcemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. - Puedes encontrarme en la negrura de este lugar una vez a la semana, hacerme el amor como si la vida se te fuera en ello; llenar mis días de quietud y soledad, y mis noches de un desasosiego abrumador, temiendo que tu vida sea arrebatada por mi propia gente, o incluso por la tuya misma; pensando en si alguien sabrá que eres un traidor de la sangre, contando los minutos para volver a verte fugazmente, siempre a oscuras, siempre con miedo… - Su vos se fue apagando. Draco ahora temblaba frenéticamente contra su cuerpo, y apretaba sus manos contra su cintura, mientras murmuraba a su oído, con la cabeza perdida en su cuello, en su pelo, llenando de besos allí donde sus labios llegaban.

- Puedo amarte como él jamás lo hará, Hermione. – Se separó de ella sólo lo necesario para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces, ya sin temblor en la voz: - Te amo como nadie nunca jamás lo hará. – La besó corta pero firmemente en los labios. - Y lo sabes. –

- Pero es la primera vez que lo dices.-

Y las lágrimas cayeron como cataratas de sus ojos. Se aferró a su cuello y escondió su cara en él, convulsionándose con los sollozos que la sacudían con fuerza. Era su turno de temblar nerviosamente ahora, y Draco lo entendió. La dejó llorar contra él, aflojando un poco su agarre, acariciando su espalda y besando su cabello. Lentamente la castaña fue calmándose, aunque no se alejó de él, ni él dejó de mimarla.

- Te amo, Draco. – Aún estaba enterrada en su cuello, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que adornó por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cara del Mortífago. Pero su sonrisa no duró lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Sin moverse, Hermione continuó hablando. – Pero eso no es suficiente. No en este mundo. No en estos días. – Se tensó en torno a ella y volvió a endurecer su abrazo. – Odio esta Guerra en la que estamos envueltos, en verdad la odio. Y sé que tú también. Pero ambos decidimos pelear en ella. – Pausa. - _Pelear para fuerzas contrarias_. Tú decidiste qué camino seguir y… -

Hermione se vio empujada con brutalidad hacia atrás. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al encontrarse sin el cuerpo de Draco rodeándola, pero se repuso a tiempo para distinguir la cara del Mortífago distorsionada por algún terrible sentimiento de impotencia y frustración.

- ¡Mi camino fue trazado mucho antes de que yo naciera! ¡Y el tuyo el día en que naciste, con magia en tus venas! – Un enojo irracional se apoderó de Draco. Tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente, gritándole. - ¡Ninguno de los dos eligió esto! –

- ¡Sí lo hicimos, Draco! Y volveríamos a hacerlo, de tener que. Yo pelearé siempre en contra de la desigualdad, y tú siempre harás lo que creas… correcto. –

- No… - No quería escucharla. No quería ver cómo ella se despedía para siempre de él. La soltó y se alejó de ella, caminando por la habitación, sin mirarla.

- No importa cuánto me ames. Ahora, tal vez no vengas a por mí, pero vas tras otros sangresucias. No has matado a ninguno de mis amigos, pero te enfrentaste a ellos, en numerosas ocasiones. Al final…

- ¡No! – La expresión desencajada de su rostro no amedrentó a Hermione. Había llegado tan lejos. Tenía que acabar con ello.

- Al final, Draco, nos enfrentaremos. Y tendremos que tomar otra decisión. –

- Ya sabes cuál es mi decisión, Hermione. Te protegeré con mi vida, incluso de mí mismo.- Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, buscaron los de ella. Los ojos castaños le sostuvieron la mirada:

- Si eso quisieras en verdad, ya habrías abandonado esa máscara y estarías conmigo, con la Orden.

- No necesito la protección de la Orden. _Necesito protegerte a ti._ – Ahí estaba.

- Y por eso es que nunca más volveremos a vernos. – Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya no habían más lágrimas en ellos. Miró a Draco, que se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia de ella, pero parecía hallarse a miles de pies.

Draco entendió entonces que su Hermione había realmente decidido no volver a verlo nunca más, o al menos, hasta que se encontraran en el campo de batalla y se estuvieran apuntando el uno al otro. Caminó hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó como nunca antes la había besado. Ni aún en sus momentos más íntimos Draco la había besado de aquella manera. Había amor, había pasión. Pero también había soledad y desolación en ese beso. Y había también un _algo más_ de sabor amargo, que hacía que la sal de las lágrimas secas pareciera dulce en comparación. Lo comprendieron enseguida: era así, entonces, como sabían las _despedidas_.

Les llevó tiempo separarse, y cuando lo hicieron, permanecieron así. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo exactamente se quedaron quietos, mirándose, siempre en silencio; tal vez minutos, tal vez horas. Fue Hermione quien rompió la paz.

- Es tarde ya. – Dijo ella. Y sin mirarlo: – _Adiós_.-

Draco no pudo hablar mientras la miraba desaparecer tras la puerta. Simplemente se quedó quieto ahí, preguntándose qué sería de su vida ahora que Hermione Granger ya no estaba en ella. Todo su cuerpo deseaba salir de allí, correr tras ella, detenerla. Transportarlos a algún lugar remoto en donde nadie los conociera, esconderse de la guerra hasta que esta terminara. Intentar ser felices con lo que tenían, que era simplemente su amor. Pero nada de esto hizo, porque Hermione Granger era Hermione Granger. Y Hermione Granger _siempre_ tenía razón.

Y él ya había hecho su decisión, al igual que ella. Había hecho su decisión cuando permitió que le quemaran en su antebrazo la Marca Tenebrosa, así como había decidido terminar de complicar su atormentada vida cuando la besó por primera vez, y cuando lo hizo de nuevo, y la vez siguiente. Pero también había tomado la decisión de protegerla siempre, y es lo que haría. Y si para ello tenía que salir de su vida, entonces lo haría. Porque si para ella era importante intentar ser feliz con Weasel en un mundo lleno de muertes, desapariciones, destrucción y melancolía, entonces él haría lo imposible porque así fuera. No le daría pelea. _No trataría de defenderse. _Se rendiría ante Hermione una y mil veces.

Cuando salió de la casona, se colocó la máscara de Mortífago y, sin voltear a mirar, con un giro, desapareció.

¿Lo odiás? ¿Te dormiste en la mitad? Dejamelo saber con un Review!

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá abajo!

Bel*


End file.
